


Carnivorous

by Sherlock_Spock



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, M/M, Madness, Rough Sex, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il m'a offert son cœur et il bat maintenant dans ma poitrine, à l'unisson avec le mien.<br/>Et je lui ai pardonné, comme il m'a pardonné.<br/>Hannibal.<br/>Grâce au dieu Baal.<br/>Faim de chair. Soif de sang. Être amoral.</p><p>(Spoiler saison 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnivorous

**Author's Note:**

> C'est court, trash, gore, dur, mais c'est ma vision d'eux.  
> Bonne lecture et donnez-moi votre avis ;)

Il m'a offert son cœur.

Chair. Sang. Chaud. Palpitant sous mes doigts, au milieu de la Chapelle des Normanni.

Il m'a offert son cœur et il bat maintenant dans ma poitrine, à l'unisson avec le mien.

Et je lui ai pardonné, comme il m'a pardonné.

Hannibal.

 _Grâce au dieu Baal_.

Faim de chair. Soif de sang. Être amoral.

Il m'a donné son cœur et je n'ai que plus envie de le retrouver. De me perdre dans ses orbes havanes débordants d'un trop plein d'intelligence, d'envie, de besoin, d'amusement, de tristesse, de mélancolie. Sociopathe empathique. Antinomie. Contradiction. Oxymoron. Paradoxe. Le son de sa voix comme un rail de cocaïne. Son toucher comme un shoot d’héroïne. Overdose d'adrénaline. Surdose d’ocytocine. Frisson du manque. Envie démente. Besoin primaire. Sanguinaire.

Dans mon esprit, comme une vipère, susurrante, rampante sous ma peau, à la lisière de la folie. Le désir, comme un incendie qui s'éternise, dévorant mes entrailles. La cicatrice sur mon ventre qui tire, comme un douloureux rappel. Je me fonds dans la nuit. J'ai enfin retrouvé sa trace. Il pensait pouvoir se cacher de moi, mais je sens son odeur à des kilomètres à la ronde. Épice, fer, cuivre, chaleur, froideur. Elle flotte dans l'air lourd d'une nuit florentine, portée par le vent. Paris. Palerme. Lituanie. La route fut longue, mais elle arrivait à son terme.

Docteur Fell. Un palais. Fausse identité. Fausse demeure. Cela lui ressemble tellement. Caméléon. Reptilien. Madame Fell est de sortie. Je l'ai vu quitter les lieux, tapi dans l'ombre d'un porche. Tant mieux. Pièces démesurément vastes. Décoration ridiculement riche. L'écoulement continu de l'eau guide mes pas jusqu'à une salle de bain tout aussi colossale. Porte grande ouverte. Lumière tamisée. Ambiance feutrée. Senteur boisée. Baignoire sur pieds. Robinet ouvert, elle se remplit. Moiteur dans l'air. Puis, la brûlure soudaine d'un regard sur ma nuque. Inutile de me retourner pour sentir que c'est lui.

Son aura en expansion dans la pièce, engloutissant la mienne, échauffant mes sens, m'enveloppant de sa chaleur, m'écorchant de sa froideur, incendiant mes reins. Mon cœur a un raté. Je perds mon souffle et presque la raison. Lentement, je me retourne. Il se tient alors devant moi, sans ciller. Coiffure impeccable, regard insondable, pupilles dilatées, un sourcil haussé, des lèvres purpurines, l'ombre d'un sourire. Dans une main, une serviette d'un noir d'encre. Dans l'autre, un couteau d'une taille raisonnable. Mais, ce genre de détails n’altère pas la dangerosité de l'homme. Il est entièrement nu. Ses doigts, ses bras, recouverts du sang d'un autre. Muscles dessinés, secs. Courbes harmonieuses, taillées pour le combat. Virilité. Fermeté. Puissance. Musc. Sueur. Fer. Une œuvre d'art brute, primitive. La férocité faite homme.

Ma respiration erratique. Mon muscle cardiaque paniqué. Pensées irrationnelles. La faim de moi dans ses yeux havane. Mais, laquelle ? La lueur de danger qui y brille. Mais, lequel ? Détraqué. Dément. Aliéné. L'idée qu'il me dévore vivant pourrait presque me faire jouir. L'idée qu'il me prenne à même le sol.

Un pas.

Un battement.

Une inspiration.

Un silence assourdissant.

Je l'approche sans peur. Il m'a donné son cœur. Alors, je lui offre le mien, sans rancœur. Qu'il l'absorbe, le morde, l'avale, le consume, le croque, l'enflamme, le mange, le ravage, le ronge. Qu'il s'en repaisse, le serre dans sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate ou qu'il l'embrasse. Qu'importe. Je ne m'appartiens plus, de toute manière.

Tout son corps se tend. Chasseur. Prédateur. L'ombre du cerf solitaire. J'avance une main qui ne tremble même pas, l'effleure, la pose doucement sur son torse. Sous ma paume, mon cœur bat dans sa poitrine. Là où il doit être. Point de contact. Point de non-retour. Point de rupture. La serviette est abandonnée. Le couteau s'écrase au sol dans un fracas métallique.

Félin, son corps percute le mien. Lèvres voraces. Dents incisives. Salive. Mains moites et possessives. Froissement de vêtements. Ma veste tombe, le reste suit. La baignoire déborde. Mes pieds foulent le parquet trempé. Sa chair nue contre la mienne, incendiaire, pyromane. La faim me transperce. Le désir me disloque.

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans les muscles tendres de mes fesses et je quitte le sol. Ses pas sont lourds, alors qu'il me porte dans l'autre pièce. Biceps tendus par l'effort. Respiration désordonnée. Sueur sur le front. Coiffure ruinée. Puis, il me jette sur ce lit, aux draps outrageusement chers. Dureté de la chute. Douceur de la soie. Brûlure de sa peau, alors qu'il fond sur moi. Sexes durs, glissant l'un contre l'autre, affamés. L'odeur entêtante d'Hannibal. Séisme olfactif. Le goût de son épiderme. Folie gustative. La cambrure affolante de ses reins. Besoin tactile. Les ondulations de son corps. Festin visuel. L'intonation suave de ses soupirs. Paradis auditif. Plaisir des sens. Saturation neuronale. Explosion cérébrale. Contrôle annihilé. Conscience balayée.

Préliminaires expédiés. L'envie de faire mal, autant que de faire du bien. Douleur, intense, de le sentir s'insinuer en moi. Écartèlement des chairs. Reddition des muscles. Abandon du corps. Puis, la sensation aliénante d'être plein. Sentiment d'appartenance. Marqué au fer rouge. Le plaisir qui perce, lancinant, serpente sous ma peau en sueur, intoxique mon cerveau, pulse dans mes veines. L'expectative, insupportable, alors qu'il s'immobilise, me dévore des yeux.

Je lutte contre ma nature profonde, pour soutenir ce regard. Et ce que j'ai le malheur d'y voir, manque de me faire basculer dans la folie. Nécessité. Avidité. Appétit insatiable. Sensualité. Férocité. Voracité. Et autre chose. Quelque chose de chaud, de doux. Indéchiffrable. L'amour d'un être incapable d'aimer. Et pourtant...

Il se penche sur moi, m'emporte dans un baiser sans fin, dévastateur, alors qu'il se recule. Ses hanches claquent contre mes fesses. Ma voix se rompt. Le plaisir éclate. Il caresse mon visage d'une main ensanglantée. Ses doigts laissent une traînée pourpre sur ma joue. Le liquide vital, coagulé et séché par endroits, tache les draps, souille mon corps. Rouge sang. Il semble apprécier le tableau. Plus que de raison. Et me prend plus fort.

Mes cuisses se referment sur sa taille. Mes talons le poussent à se perdre en moi, plus profondément. Mes mains agrippent ses épaules larges et puissantes. Mes ongles griffent ses omoplates saillantes. Je le respire, au bord de l'asphyxie. Le goûte, l'étreint. Lueur sauvage dans le regard. Bestialité à peine retenue dans les gestes. Écorchures. Ecchymoses. Caresses. Baiser. Baise brutale. Amour incommensurable. Pure émotion.

Vertige des sens. Rythme saccadé. Percussions. Tambours de guerre. Volupté. Cris. Murmures. Gémissements. Suppliques. Sadisme. Ses lèvres descendent dans mon cou. Ses dents écorchent une clavicule. Sa langue râpeuse s'abreuve à la source. Sa main se referme sur mon sexe au bord de l'explosion. M'empoigne sans douceur. M'arrache le peu de raison qu'il me reste. S'amuse à me maintenir à la limite de l'orgasme. À la limite de la folie.

Saturation de l'air. Mélange des fluides. Battements de cœurs désordonnés. Draps froissés, déchirés. Cordes vocales brisées. Muscles douloureux. Déferlante d'émotions. Le plaisir monte, inexorablement. Dévaste tout sur son passage. Je brûle. Je chute. Fauché au vol par la jouissance. Mon être tout entier tendu vers lui. Le blanc se mêle au rouge, sur mon ventre. Éclabousse mon torse. Je ne peux plus respirer.

Ses doigts s'enfoncent alors douloureusement dans mes hanches, meurtrissent la chair. Il me prend plus profondément, plus fort, durement. Perd le contrôle, submergé par trop de sensations. Il se noie, se fond en moi. Fusion des âmes. Union des corps. Frénésie. Démence. Fièvre. Passion. Douce perversion. La sueur sur sa peau. Ses cheveux collés à son front. Ses yeux se ferment. Son dos se cambre. Le temps se suspend. Instant d'éternité. Son cœur se vide dans le mien. Rempli de sa chaleur, je le serre contre moi à lui faire mal. Je le sens couler en moi. Me marquer comme sien. Ses dents se plantent dans mon épaule. Ses serres se referment sur ma taille, agrippent mes cheveux désordonnés. Mon nom, comme une déclaration, sur ses lèvres. Adoration. Possession. Pouvoir.

Liquéfié. Épuisé. Désarticulé. Engourdissement des membres. Obscurcissement du champ de vision. Tremblements. Vibration. Le poids de son corps brûlant sur le mien. Béatitude. Assouvissement. Satiété. Son souffle saccadé à mon oreille. Les caresses incongrues de ses mains. Le chuchotement de ses paroles apaisantes, crues, intoxicantes. La chaleur des larmes que je ne peux pas retenir. Un sanglot qui me déchire la gorge. Le creux du manque, dans ma poitrine, enfin comblé. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Ni un cauchemar. Et je le garde contre moi, incapable de le lâcher. J'ai envie de lui dire de ne plus jamais disparaître sans moi. Que je le prends comme il est. Que je le veux tout entier. Que je l'accepte comme ma part d'ombre, s'il m'autorise à l'illuminer en retour. Qu'il est un être unique, magnifique. Mais, les paroles butent contre mes dents. Pensées désordonnées. Soubresauts dans la voix. Convulsion de l'esprit. Confusion des sens.

Un seul mot.

Trois syllabes.

Hannibal.

Et il comprend.

 

**FIN**


End file.
